Tron Bone 2: Dark of the Moon
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: Sam is sad and love Quorra who is mysteriously missing but he gets caught into anothers bed for comforting from the transformers movie! Sam loves Quorra but porking cannot be denied just becuse Quorra is not here! Heavy and hot moaning sweat comforting!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Okay so maybe Master Punishment is not a good techniqe so I'm nice again and all my fans like me now? I don't know if I have any fans becuzse maybe nobuddy's baddass enough has read it yet.

Well I can be mean again later if thats whut it takes but now I'm nice and licking your filthy boots and give you the wonderful story that almost has Quorra in it and you wish it did for (na, na, na, woo, woo!) the fapping and porking hot and heavy and their's so much porking and kinky "fetish" but I'm not quite nice enough to give you Quorra porking so you get substitute porking instead and it so nasty and wet and leave you drooling and wet your pants almost!

Real fapworthy and chin taking! If you can't take the sexy s-x and the swears and your a crybaby wuss than don't read it okay? This has got too much s-x for everyone accept the hardcore hentai, yeah!

Sexy beastrapes for the rape monster! Homophobia too!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

This is the AFTER WARNINGS SECTIOn where I tell you about the sexy story and first imagine that you have just seen ALL the transformers movies and TRON movies (and prob. fap like crazy in the movie theatre every time you watch them which is really easy if you just take in a newspaper and then hide it and make sure the j-zz lands between the crack!

But before we go there, you got to remember to not leave stupid reviews that show how stupid you are becuz you couldn't undferstand the puns or the Easter Egg game which is where you find the commercials, movie references, products, and food and other cr-p and tell to claim points! One point for each one easter egg you find and claim before anyone else finds it by leaving a review saying about what you found and then you can add up your points and BOAST on you're profile, yeah!

Anyway BACK TO THE TOPIC with Marty McFly because that's what he'd say if he was changing topics instead of changing times! The topic is how the story will be and let me tell you CAN'T IMAGINE IT there's so much sexual sexy s-x and the sequel to TRON movie the 2nd and to all the Transformers and sequel to "Tron Bone" which you can read first on my profile! If your not reading my story "Tron Bone" first than you need to know Sam and Quorra was a power couple but Quorra was sucked away somewhere and Sam got really sad and emo BUT NOT CUTTING WHICH IS BAD and you get blood poisoning if you do that, especialy if you use shards or broken porcelian which is realy realy bad!

Sam was needing to cheer up at the end of my story and even though he was evil and a rapist he LOVES his powermate chick Quorra with a heart like a golden sun! Or maybe a golden son who is the golden boy favored with the silver spoon in his mouth becuze he was born rich! Now Sam is the TRON Sam but their is also Sam who is the Sam dude of Transformers movies and when giant robots transform into cars all over the world the two must meet in a bar that shall be revealed unto you!

Okay, here the story starts NOW:

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY)**

Sam was on the Space Needle which is a bar in the City of Rain and Gloom (guess its real city name for an easter egg) and he was crying into his Coors Light and his Hard Lemonade Generic Brand becus of the reason you already know.

Yes it was Quorra thoughts which made him so miserable becux Quoarra was his true love forever like the forever twins and Sam was so sad abvout his evil rapist hand that he had to cut off becuze it always raped everyone! It was the only thing that allowed the doctors to stop giving him medicine for the evil voices and let him out of the white coats mental institution.

Quorra was the lovliest flower of peace and healing for the world and even though Sam was evil they were perfect for each other because good and evil attract and if both people are good the marriage never works and than the kids get cr-pped on in a giant custody battle where you always get yelled at for doing the dishes or not doing the dishes on the wrong day or put the toilet paper roll on backwards or use the wrong scoop for the kitty litter becase you can't get it from the drawer becuase those scoops get used for straining the tofu in some houses but not others!

Sam Flynn of the TRON movie was whining and bitching and imagine Quorra's n-pples and imagine Quorra pregnant and imagine Quorra in a diaper bikini, with a down below diaper and a second diaper for her boobs and these thoughts cycle 1-2-3 and 1-2-3 endless three images in his mind cycled forever and all the bartenders and customers get sick of hearing about Quorra and they leave but one brave soul remains to comfort Sam and that is Sam Witwicky of the transformers movies!

After hearing all of Sam's stories about Quorra Sam says, "I know but it is hard but never emo it up becuze that is bad."

"Blood Poisoning," said Sam.

This was a bonding moment of manly friendship and they both grinned. They were smart dudes like hardly anyone else in there world except some of the other main characters such as Quora was smarter!

Sam said, "Well I don't know about you but Coors Light is not hardcore enough lets take the hard stuff and really go all the extreme!"

Sam said, "I want to yaoi with you."

Images of yaoi filled both their heads with hot man-on-man sweaty porking! Oiled and muscles and man-j-zz!

Sam says, "They all try to convince me I'm gay even though I pork the chicks constantly and even things that look like chicks but are really machines!"

Sam said, "Me too and all I did was a few guys in the bed hopping routine but Quorra is my true love and just a few hand jobs and than they try to say what same s-x I can allowed to pork and never let me love as my sweet heart demands!"

Sam drinks his Coors Light and eats those pretzels with the cheese inside them and says, "I am confuse about my sexual orientatoin!"

Now Sam loved Quorra so he was not gay at all but his experiences make him wonder about things. He always have s-x with the dudes who ask him just to be polite and than he cries in his pillow at night and dreams about Quorra kicking him in the balls as hard as she can and leaving him to bleed in his underwear!

The sun was setting over the horizon and its reflection could be seen in the bar counter which the camera focused on to save money by not animating their mouths.

While the camera pointed their for you to see, Sam said, "I know the real truth of this. It is an Illuminati conspiracy so we can't talk about it accept when its just us becuzse any agent of the Illuminati could go back to the Phantomhive fortress and tell them and than their demon would kill us."

Now this isn't the real truth but just part of the truth so if you readers who can't figure out that I hafta change some things in fiction to make the good story and maybe you believe Naruto is real you stupid sh-ts than you should never write reviews but you good readers who are wise and kind like Moses you know that the fiction always has to have fictional versions of real life things like putting England and France together becuze otherwise James Bond takes too long to drive and its a boring story! Just becase its in a story doesn't mean the author thinks it is real you know I have giant robots too but you know nobody realy builds them because it is against the law!

Sam was really homophobic so he never understood this truth before and he still don't understand but his ears flutter in thinking and he say, "Tell it again, Sam."

The piano man said, "Yeah, play it again Sam or I get slimed!"

"Its so funky!"

Sam said, "Now in all the schools they teach the gay conspiracy which is what homosexuals want you to think. This conspiracy tells you that you can never become homosexual, that it is born like becoming a prince or princess all high and mighty! But the truth is that everyone can become gay whenever they want! Gay should never be limited to homsexauls! It is not a birthright like the lentils, it is earned by claiming it!"

Thoughts were mashing in Sam's brain but he doesn't understand! It goes against all his teachings and homophobia cringes inside him!

Sam said, "I tell you one more secret Sam which is the ultimate barrier does not exist!"

"No ultimate barrier?"

"Yeah!"

"No"

Sam adds then, "The ultimate barrier is what gay dudes and gay chicks say will force gays to only have s-x with gays of the same gender, no matter how much they want to pork outside there gender! And on the heterosexual side the gay agenda tells you that the ultimate barrier will prevent straight dudes and straight chicks from ever having gay s-x! But the truth is the opposite to this! There is no silver spoon of sexual orientation! The ULTIMATE BARRIER is a lie. If straight chicks want to pork other straight chicks, they can do it! If straight dudes want to pork other straight dudes, they can too! Love will conquer all genders and slowly eliminate the gay conspiracy until PORKING IS EQUAL FOR ALL AND NONE BARRIERS EXIST, not even imaginary ones!"

The camera pans back to Sam's mouth and his entire lips fill the screen as he ate those donuts with the crab filling and said, "You say that love will take away these barriers and allow all dudes and chicks to have s-x with whoever they like to pork, but how can you prove it? My heart is rotten with government brainwashing!"

Sam answered, "I can use this all-spark to show you s-x that is not gay s-x and is not straight s-x. There is porking that breaks the mold so they can never mold it again! It is the fungus killing spray product in the red bottle of mold-breaking habits forever!"

Sam gets his motorcycle lab right there becuse he'd jumped their earlier on top of the Space Needle. He shows Sam how you mix the allspark with estrogen and then Sam dranked it and he grows boobies but keeps his pecker!

Sam mixes shrinking laundry agent that I won't tell you the brand name of with the all-spark and makes his whole body shrink to a tiny little man! For hours he climbs the mountain of flesh that Sam is to his tiny self. The boobies are twin peaks of jiggly that is like Mt. Everest! They smell like milk and Sam rolls all over and over them and it makes him happy between his legs just as diaper wearing and spanking at the same time would! At last Sam reaches the peak which is Sam's n-pple of Mt. Jiggly-Peak and after strenuous effort he finds the hole in the very top!

It is the milk-hole and it looks just like a chick's front place! It is warm and gooey with milk! Sam drinks some milk out but it replaces! Sam puts his bone in it and porks very fast. He has a reverse-orgasm in it becuze it is too powerful! He can't squirt his baby batter into it becase the hydraulic pressure is too much! Instead mother-milk squirts into him again and again until his bladder is full of nourishing milk of frothy warmth.

Sam goes to sleep and next morning he has milk for his cereal that is fresh and warm from his body.


	2. Dark of the Moon

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

The sexual gets so EXTRA EXTRA HOT AND HEAVY that you'll prob. think about getting live swirlies FOREVER and the s-x is going to totally crush all the chicksh-t wuss crybabies but the rest of you who can handle any sexual (to find out if you can, just think if you can read May-Chan's Ordinary Life like pulling out the eyeballs and porking the sockets and if so than your brain is big enough to handle all the kinky fetish sexy rapes too and probably get a whole bunch of new "fetish" and fapping to the story so hard!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

* * *

><p>Only two hours until the Treansformers movie "Dark of the Moon" begins and I wanted to wait becuz writing it after seeing the movie could make a tie-in where the plot intersects WITH THE ACTUAL MOVIE STUFF but I just couldn't wait and was writing real hard and here it is! So THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED FOR THE NEW MOVIE and also I add a subtitle to the whole title to make it "TRON BONE 2: DARK OF THE MOON" to make it extra good, yeah!<p>

There are plenty of wonderful readers out there and I know you dudes and chicks are very smart and you really meant to make the Quorra photoshop but maybe you still learning the program so you can make a realy good one? Anyway I'm very nice to you and not being rude no more becuz I know you're really going to do it, okay? Becuz that would maybe make you cry if I was rude but if I'm nice and you make the photoshop than maybe you can put it on your resume and get a job making Quorra photoshops for the real TRON movies?

Everyone wins when everyone loves and holds hands and sing the world peace songs! Give peace a chance!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY : CHAPTER TWO : DARK OF THE MOON BEGINS HERE)**

Sam Witwickey and Sam Flynn were both having breakfast together with the extra-special milk from last chapter. It was hot and foamy and made the cereal with the pirate thing on it very much crunchier! It was just like a cereal commercial with lots of zooming camera angles to look in the cereal bowl and smiling and laughing and the crunchy chew sounds.

"This is the best cereal with milk I've had in my whole lifelong" says Sam

Sam said, "Its the milk that makes it extra good."

They made honey eyes at each other from now having put the DNA together and also the all-spark made it very HOT AND HEAVY. Both of them were thinking hentai thoughts about each other like all tied up and full of tentacles and Sam were also thinking THE VERY SAME THOUGHTS about Quorra and he had a whole elaboret fantasy of exactly how it would go that was deleted from the story becase no photoshop of Quorra yet but maybe if someone is very good than maybe a separate story about that will appear and than everyone can fapp to it!

But it was not a good time for sweet straight man-love becaus decepticons were attacking the city like with planes, spaceships and those hentai tentacels things that squeeze a skyscraper in half just like THAT ONE ANIME can do with boobies!

There was a lumberjack decepticon that could turn into a lumber truck and just like those human lumber trucks take down the rainforest logs this lumberjack truck was using a giant axe to chop down the space needle and the giant ax was also a Decepticon so it went twice as fast with a regular giant ax!

He was going to chop down all the buildings and load them on the decepticon lumber spaceship so that could take back to the home planet the denuded trunks of the skyscrapers where the decepticon chicks would make little craft things that says "home is where the heart is" to put on the wall next to those Kincaid type calendars and the decepticon dudes could build decks on their back porches and the decepticon kids would have toothpicks for they're teeth.

Sam both knows this and at first Sam is scared becauze he forgot to pack his parachute but Sam said, "No, I got it cool bro were man-dudes now! My motocycle has got those jumping suit base things!"

"No you die if you hit the ground still without a parashute! You just die sideways instead of straight down so all your skin gets grated like cheese against the pavement and your becoming a long smear maybe two millimeters thick and hundreds of feet long like Seras in that wall grating scene, and that grating death takes about two minutes instead of a quick splat like straight down does with you're death!"

Sam says, "Samwise, it works if you don't get too much vertical excelleration first so we just jump to the next lower roof!"

Sam said, "Okay" and than the two Sams dressed Sam's motorcycle in the jumping suit and both got on it and jumped and than when the wings spread out they fall a little but mostly go horizontal and crash onto the roof of the next lowest sky scraper and keep going because the Decepticons attack everywhere from roof to roof.

It is a chain of stunt jumping more heroic then anything the world has ever witnessed when Sam Flynn and Sam Witwicky get together and constantly stay one building ahead of the Decepticons jumping on the motorcycle itself like a giant vibrator between there two legs which it is possible to get off that way with your clothes on even but don't ride behind your parents the motorcycle becuze that is gross! If it starts to happen anyway from the vibrations just say "I'll hafta vomit" and than they let you off to fap in the bushes by yourself! Get a cute dude or chick for riding behind on the motorcycle if the vibrations always make you orgasm!

Sam during the multi-building jumping says to Sam, "Cr-p! How do we save the world from decepticons?"

Sam was thinking and looking and a couple minutes layer as they were motorcycle jumping to another skyscraper roof Sam saw really baddass people porking in a giant orgy of tongues and boobies and kisses and a few peckers too, but like a chick to schlong ratio of about 30 and Decepticons were watching it drooling and all got there heads bashed in and died from Autobots attack from behind.

This was an idea!

Sam explains his plan and Sam agrees but says, "I am a virgin!" and he cried like a dude who has his balls kicked at the shameful v-rginity revealed to his bosom pal Sam.

Sam said, "I will be gentle. I will softly take your v-rginity and you'll become my uke and I'll be your seme and we'll both still do chicks and together we will be team yaoi!"

Sam still had his boobies from the all-spark estrogin mixture and at that thought Sam got so horny his boobies swelled up and the n-pples leaked a bit of milk.

Since they'd been in the Space Needle restaurant they're was still kitchen stuff they had all grabbed before.

Sam says, "I'm going to devirginise you with this ketchup bottle!"

Sam porks Sam with sweaty man-loving with the ketchup bottle as their still jumping from skyscraper roof to skyscraper roof and Sam is leaking lots of yummy ketchup from his place and squirting milk from his swollen bobbie's n-pples and both are totally n-ked with very fast and skillful porking like only movie heroes can do!

Don't do the dangerous motorcycle jumps in real life becauzse only movie heroes can do it and you'll get killed dead so don't say I didn't warn you!

It was like in Pirates of the Caribean when there was fighting in that giant rolling wheel down the hill and everyone who looked at it stopped fighting to watch; but this time their was an advantage for the autobots becaz the Autobots were more herioc then pirates are from the all-spark so they could wrench their optic fibers away from the staring sight!

So all the decepticons die and the autobots win and by that time both Sams have made it out to the suburbs becase they hafta go lower and lower roofs, slightly lower each time, and they find a cozy little love nest of an abandoned sururban house where they watch themselves porking on the news and being praised for saving the world and fap to it and after a romantic candlight and bubbles bath they have the special tiny-man porking in the n-pple hole again so they can get the bestest milk for their cereal!

However Sam wears maxi pads for a few days becauz he got too full of ketchup and it kept dribbling out like blood from a chick's front place during the time of the month accept it was his back place instead because dudes don't have a front place.

Well did you find all the Easter Eggs? Not many people are finding them so its more for you and you can prove how smart you are to all your friends by leaving reviews with easter eggs, okay? Also this is the end of "Tron Bone II: Dark of the Moon" but if you ask nicely in review you might see Sam Witwicky or Sam Flynn in more stories but NO QUORA AT ALL UNLESS you very wonderful and intelligent people make the photoshop for sexy boasting, yeah!


End file.
